Soccer & Seizures
by Witch4
Summary: Soccer players are getting sick and having seizures. House is taken off the case. What else could go wrong?
1. The Beginning to an Interesting Day

This is my first House fanfic. I only own the characters I created.

**Medical notes:** Zyrontin & Lamictal are two different anti-seizure medications.

Concerta is a type of medication used for treating ADD & ADHD.

* * *

**Soccer & Seizures-Chapter 1-The Beginning to an Interesting Day**

"So, do you think that maybe next time you come, you can remember to bring extra meds with you?" House asked the young woman sitting across from him.

"I told you, Greg. I didn't know I would have to start working as soon as I got the job. I promise you, I will bring all of my meds with me when I come back."

Dr. Cuddy heard the conversation as she looked up from the clipboard she was holding. Opening the door to Dr. House's office, she saw him hand a piece of paper to the young woman he was talking to.

"Good morning, Sera. I didn't expect to see you here," she addressed the blonde woman as she took the paper from her. "What do we have here? A prescription for Zyrontin?" She looked up at the two. "Why do you need this?"

"I didn't realize when my new boss called me to say that I had the job that I would be starting the next day. I haven't had a chance to go home and get my stuff, and I ran out."

"I see. But I thought you were taking Lamictal? What happened?"

"The Lamictal was interacting with the Concerta, so I had to get a new medication."

"Okay. I hope Greg called your primary."

"I did, and it's true."

"Well, good. If you'll excuse us, Sera, I need to have a conversation with your cousin."

"Okay. Well, thanks again, Cuz. It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Cuddy." The girl got up, gave House a kiss, took her prescription back from Cuddy, said good-bye to the two doctors, and left.

"So, playing doctor to your favorite cousin, are you?"

"Well, she did ask me very nicely. And she gave me her neurologist's number. I was only doing my civic duty as a physician. Plus, you know what'll happen if she doesn't stay on a regular schedule."

"Yes, I do know. Now, speaking of schedules, I'm here about your clinic hours." House let out a moan, which Cuddy ignored. "I need you to take over Taylor's clinic hours next week."

"Why me? There are other doctors around here. Why don't you ask one of them?"

"Because you are the only one who is missing 23 hours."

"But I was busy."

"You still need to finish up your hours from last month."

House let out another moan. "Fine, I'll do it. What's his excuse this time?" The Dr. Taylor he was thinking of had a habit of dumping his hours on other doctors.

"Actually, it's Dr. _Maggie_ Taylor. And _she_ is going to be in Syracuse for the week. She let me know last month, and I did have Dr. Bradley scheduled to take over, but he's been called out to California to teach, so you are the only one left."

She left the clipboard on his desk and left the office, heading for the elevator and, most likely, her own office.

"I swear, that woman is going to kill me one day, what with all the work she makes me do," he said as Doctors Cameron, Chase, & Foreman entered.

"What was that about?" Foreman asked as he took a seat on the couch beside Chase.

"Nothing. Just Clinic hours," he answered as Cameron sat down and handed him another clipboard.

"Jeffrey Koenig; fifteen-year-old male, suffering from fatigue-" she began.

"Wow. A fifteen-year-old suffering from fatigue. Sounds interesting. I wonder what it could be. Growth spurt, maybe?"

"Suffering from fatigue, abdominal pains, and migraines," she finished before he could interrupt her again. "And no, it's isn't a growth spurt. I'm just letting you know that he's the same kid who came in yesterday."

"Which one was he?"

"The soccer-player," Chase answered.

"Right. Nice kid, over-worked mother. I remember. Why are we talking about him?"

"He was admitted an hour ago. His mother said she found him unconscious in the backyard. Where are you going?"

House had just finished looking through the file and had noticed that one of the medicines listed was one his cousin took. As he entered the patient's room, he saw something he wished he hadn't.

"What is it?" his mother asked as the nurse finished taking a blood sample.

What House saw was a purple rash on the boy's chest.

"How long have you had this rash?" Chase asked as he saw what had made his boss stop in his tracks.

"It showed up last week, after I got hit in the chest during a game. Why?" The boy winced as Chase touched his chest.

"I'm not sure. It might be purple from the bruising," he said as Jeffrey flinched under his touch.

Cameron came up to where the two males were and told the nurse to add a morphine drip. "It's for the pain," she explained when she saw the mother's horrified look. As she examined Jeffrey's chest, she whispered to Chase, "Internal bleeding?"

He nodded and added "Could be."

After assuring Mrs. Koenig that her son would be fine & that they were keeping him overnight for observation, the doctors left for House's office to discuss the case.

"Why does it require four doctors to see one patient?" Dr. Cuddy asked as they came into House's office.

"Interesting rash. Could be from bruising," House said as she handed him another clipboard.

"Well, your day just got more interesting…"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it! 


	2. The Hard Times Begin

I only own the characters I created.

* * *

**Soccer & Seizures-Chapter 2-The Hard Times Begin**

Previously...

_"Why does it require four doctors to see one patient?" Dr. Cuddy asked as they came into House's office._

_"Interesting rash. Could be from bruising," House said as she handed him another clipboard._

_"Well, your day just got more interesting…"_

* * *

"How so?" he asked her as he sat down at his desk. 

"Two teenagers were just admitted with purple rashes on their chests, complaining that they were in pain." She handed him the files.

"It says here that they were admitted by their soccer coach," Cameron said as she read the file over House's shoulder.

"Soccer coach? They play soccer, too?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah. They also take the same medication," Cuddy answered. "Take a look." She pointed out the list of medications the two patients were on to House.

He handed the file to Cameron, got up and began writing the symptoms that were listed and medications the three were taking.

"Chase, Foreman, I want you two to talk to the kids. See what you can find out." He turned to Cameron, "Go through their medical files and find out if they have anything else in common."

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with Mrs. Koenig," he answered as he limped out of the office.

_

* * *

Two hours later. _

"So, we now have seven soccer players, who all take the same medication and all of them have purple rashes that hurt." Foreman said as he grabbed his mug and filled it with warm coffee.

"We don't even know what the medication is for. House just looks at the file hands it over, and goes to talk to the parents. What is he looking for anyway?"

"With House, who knows," Chase answered.

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by House and Dr. James Wilson walking in, deep in conversation.

"Are you sure? I mean, how often does that happen?" Wilson asked House

"Almost never. Actually, no, let me rephrase that. It never happens."

"What never happens?" Cameron asked the older doctors.

"Seven perfectly healthy teenage soccer players, who all take the same medication, getting sick and coming in with similar purple rashes on their chests," Cuddy cut in as she came into the room. "House, we need to talk." She looked at the other four doctors. "In private," she added.

Her serious tone scared House. He didn't know why, it just did. And he wasn't the only one startled by what she had said.

"It's okay. Go," he said to the others.

Cameron was the last one to leave. She handed him a file and left the office, catching up to her co-workers down the hall.

Cuddy and House watched them go.

"So, what's up?" he asked her.

"I'm taking you off the case," she answered.

"What? Why!"

"It's Sera. She's sick, too. She was just admitted with the same symptoms."

"But…" he asked, trying to keep his panic from rising.

"When she came in, the paramedics said that she had started convulsing when they were on their way here. You know what that means."

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"Room 216."

He left his office, forgetting that she was still in the room. She watched him go, taking the file that Cameron had left.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

Well, what do you think? 


	3. House is Off the Case

Blah, blah, blah…I only own the characters I created.

* * *

**Soccer & Seizures-Chapter 3-House is Off the Case**

Previously...

_Cuddy and House watched them go._

_"So, what's up?" he asked her._

_"I'm taking you off the case," she answered._

_"What? Why?"_

_"It's Sera. She's sick, too. She was just admitted with the same symptoms."_

_"But…" he asked, trying to keep his panic from rising._

_"When she came in, the paramedics said that she had started convulsing when they were on their way here. You know what that means."_

_"Yeah. Where is she?"_

_"Room 216."_

_He left his office, forgetting that she was still in the room. She watched him go; taking the file that Cameron had left._

_This was going to be hard._

* * *

"Dr. House! Here are those files-" Foreman started, but was stopped by his boss's determined stride, even though the older man's walking was inhibited by his leg. 

"What's up with House?" he asked Dr. Cuddy as she came up to him.

"Dr. House is off this case," she replied before turning around and heading back to his office.

"What? Why?" he asked as he followed her into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked as she and Chase walked in behind them.

"She just pulled House off the case," Foreman answered.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. What do you have?"

Foreman handed her the files he had earlier attempted to give to House.

"Well, the medicine that they're all taking is a type of anti-epileptic. I've never even heard of it."

"I have. It's experimental. It was developed so that it wouldn't interact with other neurological meds."

"There's another patient. A Sera Smith. She appears to be our anomaly," Chase said.

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't a soccer player-" Cameron started.

"But she takes the same medication that they do," Cuddy finished for her.

"So, it's not the soccer players, it's their brains," Chase concluded.

"It's both," Cuddy told him. "Sera Smith played soccer when she was here."

The three younger doctors looked at her in shock.

"Is that why you took House off the case?" Foreman asked her.

"Yes. That's also why Dr. Wilson and I are keeping our distance from this case as well." Without another word, she handed Chase the files and walked out.

"So we're supposed to solve this on our own."

"It looks that way Chase," Cameron said.

_

* * *

Room 216. _

"How's she doing?" Cuddy asked House as she walked into the room.

"BP's down. She's been having absence seizures."

"That's normal, right?"

"Yeah, but they're too long and too frequent."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Is it okay? Please review! 


End file.
